


[狼弦]妖怪之山

by samesame



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC慎入*瞎几把写的妖怪paro，情节、设定、人物关系均与游戏原作差别很大*我流脑补满载注意，云玩家出没注意，想到哪写到哪，bug漫山遍野慎入*随缘更，cp（假装）是狼弦，本质上是小屑作死记





	1. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC慎入  
*瞎几把写的妖怪paro，情节、设定、人物关系均与游戏原作差别很大  
*我流脑补满载注意，云玩家出没注意，想到哪写到哪，bug漫山遍野慎入  
*随缘更，cp（假装）是狼弦，本质上是小屑作死记

“起床了！太阳晒屁股了！”

“…………”

狼翻了个身，感觉围巾缠到了脖子上，可是也懒得去解了，干脆将下巴都埋进去，躲避头顶射来的阳光。来人毫不客气地将他瘦小的身躯推来推去，差点把他推下石头：“喂、喂，又有不长眼的野武士想要上山，我将他们引到空地上一个个射死了，怎么样，要不要去弄点钱？”

一听到钱狼就不由自主竖起耳朵坐起身，可脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的。昨夜枭说要检验他的夜视能力，硬是带着他穿越河谷，去数浅滩上鹅卵石的数量，数到最后他眼窝都肿了，不住地往下淌着泪。

那人见他醒了，高高兴兴地塞给他一个饭团：“快吃吧，吃饱了我们一块去！”

天狗家的胖小子……狼没精打采地嚼着饭团。饭团没变成树叶，也没有变成泥土，看来不是狸猫的戏法，但是狼总归是要吃肉的，还是在他胳膊上咬一口才行。

狼第一次见到弦一郎的时候，对方系着红肚兜，骑在一头大黑熊上，没有斧头就在树枝上绑了块石头，呼啦啦地从山上冲下来。彼时狼刚跟在枭身后拜见过一心，抱着两把刀将大半张脸埋在围巾里，差点没被他迎面撞飞。

……这是山姥养的野孩子吗？幼狼尾巴竖起。

别那么说，那可是一心的孙子，尊贵的下一任山主呀。枭挥掉翅膀上的灰尘，声音里却带着笑。

天狗爷爷那么瘦，他怎么这么胖呢？

枭还没来得及回答，大黑熊就冲到了狼面前：“你这瘦柴禾胡说什么——”

粗制滥造的斧头中途散架，于是孩子间的冲突就变成了地上的扭打。弦一郎气得张牙乱咬，论咬人狼可不虚，一口就在那白胖的手臂上留了个大牙印——两个人一路滚出破旧寺庙，滚下山坡，本来就脏兮兮的狼这回更像从泥里爬出来的，对面的小胖子死死扯着他的围巾哇地哭出声：我的新衣服被小野狗弄脏了！

呸！狼啐了一口，也不理他，狠命一拽围巾，破布料从中间裂开，另一半沾满了眼泪鼻涕。直到被两边的大人拎着脖子领走之前，狼都坐在树枝头气呼呼地朝弦一郎扔小石子和野果，后者委屈得直掉眼泪，他知道山里来了新朋友，特意做了饭团、放了很多笋当见面礼的，谁知道这个坏孩子只会打他咬他，饭团早在怀里被揉成一团烂泥了。

直至现在，胖小子早长成了手足修长、腰肢挺拔的天狗少年，在狼心中他却仍是当初那个冒充金太郎的小子，剪着娃娃头，喜欢送人饭团，对了，还不穿内裤……

“我那天穿了内裤！！”小天狗红着脸大声辩解，“到……到了！就是这里！”

草地上横七竖八躺着几具尸体，身上甲胄破破烂烂，出鞘的刀上也尽是锈痕。狼跃下山坡，在那些人的腰间找寻着，结果第一个袋子解开后竟是满袋臭气熏天的人耳朵，他皱了皱眉甩出老远。弦一郎跟在他身后，慎重地拔掉尸体上的箭支，用草叶抹去血污。两人弯着腰一直搜捡着，直转到山坡那一头，狼动了动耳朵，伸手拦住身后人：“等一下，还有活人。”

小天狗一惊，手搭上了弓弦。狼将尾巴掖进腰带里，轻手轻脚走过去，右首的大青石旁靠着一名老妇，灰发披散，眼前缠着一条破布，正微弱地呻吟着，大约是个瞽者。她身边是另一位人类，看打扮像个武士，腰间却不见佩刀，青色小袖上尽是血污，胸口的家纹被割碎了，认不出是什么。

武士见到有人来了，微微抬起头，嘴唇蠕动：“谢谢……两位搭救……”

“你是什么人？”弦一郎将弓收到身后——即便是妖怪，也不会贸然对妇孺出手。

“本人……本人名为野上伊之介，是平田家的武士……”

“你难道不知道，你们已经踏入了禁地？”弦一郎皱着眉头问道。

“什……什么？”

“以青石为界，往这边便是神隐之山了，”弦一郎拔出腰刀，比划着石头与自己的距离，“这可不是人类该来的地方！”

武士脸上露出慌张之色，想说点什么，却只咳出一口血。他擦去嘴边的血痕，断断续续地诉出了事情的原委：野上家家道中落，他与目盲的母亲相依为命。内府为统一全国四处征战，战火甚至波及到山脚下的小国，交战双方均征调士卒冲锋陷阵，可一旦伊之介在战场上丢掉性命，老妇人便只能落得饿死的下场——他一时心急，居然带着母亲从家乡出逃，途中不慎被野武士抓住，见他身份特殊，便留下性命想要换取赎金。

内府……狼在心中默念这个词。义父曾说起过此人，他知道那是人类的高官，若他的地盘再大下去，大概就能做日本的国王了吧。

“其实本人家中早就空无一物，也无远亲近邻，哪还拿得出什么赎金！尝试了几次逃跑都没成功，反倒被割伤了脚踝，这几日行至山脚下，正想再度逼迫我们……这大概是本人的报应吧，背弃了武士的荣誉，实乃家族之耻辱，无颜去见祖先……”

弦一郎冷哼一声：“武士的荣誉？这群人在这一带烧杀抢掠无恶不作，甚至跑到神山附近骚扰，又有何荣誉可言？”

伊之介颓然垂首，像是用光了所有力气。“平……平田家世代敬奉神山，此番打扰，我等实在是迫于无奈……母亲连日受他们毒打折磨，早就支持不住，能否请您网开一面，至少让她……”

小天狗背着手，像个大人一样来回踱步：人类的事情，我没兴趣。可是你们如果想离开，必须留下一样东西。

“东、东西？”

哦，像是刚才那些袋子里装着的那样，一两只耳朵吧。

“！！！我、我愿意割下耳朵请求宽恕，请您放过我的母亲，让她安然下山！”年轻武士不知从哪里来的力气，连滚带爬到弦一郎跟前，咣咣咣地磕着头，吓了小天狗一大跳，下意识伸手想要将他拽起来——并非弦一郎秉性残暴，许多年前这座山的妖怪与人类分道扬镳之时便布下了结界，非妖怪之属闯入山中，必须留下身体的一部分，否则只会在弥漫的雾气中迷失方向，永远也走不出去，直到变成崖底又一具白骨。

狼一直沉默着，此时突然开口：“也许还有别的办法。”

“我可不会再——”弦一郎瞪大了眼。

“若想躲过这道禁制，还有一个办法。”义父收藏的卷轴里似乎提到过，“找一件贴身的东西，绑上自己的头发、沾上血作为‘身代’，或许能够骗过群山。”

“真……真的吗？！”

“我也不知道。“狼慢慢地说，“然而这障眼法只是暂时的，即使逃了出去，七日内必须重新回到山中，交出身体的一部分，否则会有更大的灾厄降临于身。”

伊之介眼睛亮了起来，连忙爬到母亲身边，在她袖子里掏摸一阵，取出一枚铜铃铛，再从那群野武士身边找回佩刀。他割破自己和母亲的手掌、切下一缕发丝，膝行至弦一郎跟前跪下去，双手奉上沾上了血的身代。

弦一郎面色冷硬不发一语，却还是接过了。

临行前人类武士朝着幼狼与小天狗再一叩首，承诺母子二人若能逃出生天，他安置好母亲后，必将回来领受惩罚。凝视着那两个一瘸一拐离开的身影，弦一郎低声道：“……为什么要说多余的话。”

“您一开始就想放走他们的吧。倒是您，为何不去请求一心大人？”

“我已经是这个年纪了，不能再让爷爷纵容我。”年轻的天狗没有移开视线，目送他们消失在山坡尽头。明年春天，他就要像所有天狗一样迎来破翅之仪，继承那张朱漆大弓；这么些年，他起早贪黑勤勤恳恳地练习弓术，也正是为了那刻。

弦一郎的爷爷乃大天狗苇名一心，与其赌什么放血断发、欺瞒神山的仪式，确实还不如去求他放伊之介一马来得安全。不过能安全离开山的人类也并非完全不存在，每隔几日山下村落医师的养女永真，就会背着高高的药筐，踏上神山与人界相连的唯一道路。

说是道路，其实更像是桥梁。如金太郎传说一般，那座桥梁乃数截腐朽的古木倾塌相倚，又被粗大的古藤缠绕紧紧缠绕悬在半空中，仿佛一条横贯山谷的绳索——没有人知道这条飞桥是什么时候出现的，也无人敢去试验这座桥有多牢固，毕竟常年被雾气浸润得湿滑难行，而其之下数百尺就是湍急的龙泉川，奔流不息，水声鸣溅，掉下去尸骨无存。

这般鬼斧神工人类绝无力量办到，就连妖怪也不可能，只会是山自己的意愿。祂向人类的村庄伸出了一只手，却让那只手难以抓握，这么些年也只有一个女孩儿拼尽全力，渡过了这座桥。

那时的弦一郎比现在还小几岁，身上的狩衣不合尺寸像是套着个麻布袋，正是想要玩伴的年龄。天狗拥有驾驭风的力量，自然无需担心会掉进水里，他腰间插着小小的枫叶扇浮在半空中，看一眼正在桥上辛苦攀爬的小姑娘，不敢上前搭话。

就这么过了一年，永真终于习惯了入山之路，弦一郎也准备好了加梅干的饭团，期期艾艾地落在桥头。眼看就是两人突破心防的一刻了，小天狗正打算说出酝酿许久的招呼台词，只见小姑娘抹了把头上的汗水，抬头看向他，突然爆出一句：人间之屑！

你，你说什么！

为什么一直在笑我！会飞很了不起吗！

小天狗的脸红了又白，白了又红，好半天才憋出一句：我是天狗，才不是人类！不要把我和你们这些愚蠢的人类相提并——

永真哪听他废话，抽起药锄就劈头盖脸地打过来，动作疾迅毫不似一般的农家女孩，弦一郎吓得用袖子遮住脸拼命往后退，木屐齿都踩断了一根：住、住手，别以为我不敢打女人！哎哟、哎哟、别打了好疼啊，哎哟！

那时候的形部还不似如今这般，日日立在桥头看守；所以狼得以目睹了全程，只好用围巾紧紧捂住嘴，发出噗噗噗的声音，差点没掉到龙泉川里去。

无论如何，沉坠坠的钱袋总是让人安心。今日无论义父还是蝶夫人都不见人影，与小天狗告别之后，狼满脑子只想着如何绕过其他妖怪的领地继续回去补觉，醒来后再考虑是去继续翻阅义父卷轴的后半部分，还是趁着夜间凉爽去芒草丛中看萤火。

他步履轻快，等见到一个意想不到的身影时才发觉自己拐错了弯，无声地啧了一声，转身就要离开。

“站住！”

黑熊走到他背后，翻了个身，变成身形魁梧、满脸横肉、通红鼻头的大汉：“现在的天气越来越怪了，都入秋了怎么还这么热？”

即使脱了皮毛也没让形部身上的体毛少多少，他是弦一郎的武艺师傅之一，也是最宠他的那个，当年载着金太郎模式的小天狗在山里横冲直撞，不知踩碎了多少花花草草。

“……”

“最近山下的人都不安分啊，到处都是被狼烟熏上来的兔子狐狸，还老有可疑之人在山下探头探脑，不知有什么企图。这一带刚才还飘着人类的臭味，小子，你看到什么了吗？”

“…………”

“你这小毛贼，怎么不回答大人的话？”形部气不打一处来，“不过是头无名无姓、来历不明的狼崽子，受了一心大人的恩德才能留在这里，给我认清自己的身份！”

他说的没错；自妖怪们有记忆伊始，这座山上不曾有过狼群。狼是群聚而生的动物，离群者只有死路一条，那么被猫头鹰叼回来的孤狼又算是什么呢？

小狼背对着他不发一语，折了根草叶在手里揪成一截一截。碰了个软钉子，形部心下涌起一阵悔意，心想我对这小鬼是不是太苛刻了，可是为了弦一郎少爷的将来，这也是无可奈何之事！想到此处

“以后别再让我看到你缠着少爷了，他背负得太多，你就是其中之一！*”

“……说我是小毛贼，你不也是大毛贼吗。”狼突然说。

“你！！！”

再说，是弦一郎缠着我的。狼在心里轻声说道，可是他知道形部是不会听他的话的，所以在大黑熊赏他一掌之前打了个滚儿，四足一蹬窜进了草丛中，不顾身后之人愤怒地高声咆哮，枪底在地上蹾得当当作响：“果然是个小毛贼！”

大概是因为这段经历，几天后小天狗再次兴冲冲地来找他、邀请他去看枫叶的时候，结果狼早早就背起刀，沿着河流向山深处走去，喂小少爷吃了个闭门羹。

太阳晒得背后暖烘烘的，他拨开一丛细竹，视野豁然开阔。闯入眼帘的是一泓藏在山中的深潭，正是龙泉川的源头，水面波光微微荡漾仿佛飘着一层细金，水质澄澈，深不见底。

狼，你来了呀。你身上有血腥气，又去翻尸体了吗？

翠碧的潭水中有光辉在隐隐游动，那是阳光照在鳞片上折射出的无数光彩。看来无论洗多久也没法瞒过神灵，狼抬起手肘闻了闻，脸不由有点儿红，只好换了个话题：您好，最近过得如何？

我还不够成熟，不用这么郑重对待我啦。水面上的细金瞬间碎成了万千金屑，九郎钻出半个脑袋，然而嘴巴还在水下面，说话声全部变成气泡咕噜咕噜冒出水面。

不是这样的，狼在心里说。不成熟的御子和被人看轻的妖怪，这般任命怎么也只能看成酒后的玩笑，可正因如此，哪怕仅是名义上的誓约，他也一定会遵守下去。

我最近一切都好喔。不过比起我来，山下又要打仗了吧？九郎的眼睛黯淡下去。

小狼不知道怎么安慰他，只好像往常一样解下佩刀，坐在潭边，离御子更近了点。楔丸，九郎从龙泉川底掘出赠予他之物，刃面光滑如同水波，不若其他妖怪喂饱血气杀意喷薄的妖刀利刃，但狼很喜欢。

山上有什么好事吗？

嗯……我看见猴子们已经开始四处收集果子了，大概今年要提前酿酒了吧？狼仔细回忆道。

是吗，不过我这个年纪还不能喝酒。你也是一样的，狼啊，可不要因为被一心大人劝了就去喝得酩酊大醉。

是，我明白了。答应归答应，脑海中一旦浮现出老天狗醉醺醺地拿着酒葫芦猛拍自己背的情景，小狼面上又不由浮现出一层苦色，怎么可能拒绝得掉啊。

九郎笑了，水面又冒出一长串气泡。狼的脸更红了，只好取出叶笛。他没有去过人类的领地，没法学会那些缭绕婉转、九转回肠的旋律，于是只能模仿在平日耳中所捕捉到的山间音色，模仿水鸟掠过河面、三两下就消失不见时溅起的水声，模仿秋日木叶萧萧落下时的触地之声，模仿冬雪覆盖了整座山，时间仿佛凝固了的寂静之声。

秋天要来了呀，九郎说。

狼揉了揉眼睛，远方的群山间传来一声隼的鸣叫。您有什么烦恼吗？

……说起烦恼的话，山下村子里的人又往河里放了很多纸人，和落叶混在一起卡在鳞片里，好痒啊。九郎诉苦道。

于是狼就跳下水，沿着九郎的身躯游动，将卡在鳞片缝隙里的脏物一点点拿下来：上面还留着他们的名字咧，等到晚上我就把这些东西挂到那些人的屋檐上去，让他们丢丢脸。

年轻的龙神胡须颤抖：也不用这样，他们也只是遵循传统……

那我就断绝这个传统。小狼把楔丸拔出来又插回去，杀气四溢。

呃，这个……

即便他的主人还无法翻江倒海、呼风唤雨，即便还会为了挂在鳞片上的碎纸片儿而烦恼，可狼仍旧会到这里来见他，受到奚落，受了伤，或是单纯的无处可去的时候，狼都会来到这竹林环抱的深潭边，躲在竹叶织成的荫凉下休憩，或是和主人一道，凝望远处不曾回首的群山。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *初见鬼形部的时候我被打到复活第二次（对不起我是鶸），结果形部就说出了这句台词，我整个人握着手柄嗖地从椅子上北极兔起立.gif“ 对对对你说得对会说话就多说一点一心认了你也认了四舍五入我已经跟阿屑顺利完婚还生了三个孩子了吧（以下省略五千字疯言疯语）”……
> 
> （然后我就被他一枪搠死了


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章含血腥描写  


不对劲。  
脚步如骤雨敲打竹叶，风声从他颊边掠过。哪怕在妖怪之中的狼的听觉和嗅觉也算是出类拔萃，不对劲的感觉变成了冰冷的针，变成了紧贴在他脖后的刀锋，下一瞬就要割断他的发丝刺进皮肤——  
来了！  
狼身子一沉，腹部几乎贴到地上，才堪堪躲过头顶尖锐的簌簌声。容不下一丝一毫的犹豫，他继续拔足飞奔，心中描摹着这一带的地形，错落的小道，竹林的疏密，鼻腔里都是人类的臭味，有多少人？他们是谁？他们到底有什么目的？  
当！  
狼振臂挥刀，袭来的手里剑被鞘击飞，虎口震得发麻。紫黑相间的长条纹，是山中从未见过的颜色，在这一片翠绿间简直算得上刺目，落叶在脚步声中寸寸碎裂。  
当当当！  
数枚手里剑钉在了他身后一尺之地，捕捉到的残影带着青色的幽光。淬了毒，狼心一沉，他甚至听到了那些黑影发出的轻笑，毕竟他是只瘦弱的小狼，连目标都称不上。  
见他无暇反抗，追得最紧的影子从空中落下，亦步亦趋地跟在身后，几乎就要碰到他的尾巴尖。已经无法再逃了，若到空旷之处自己恐怕要被刺成豪猪，狼干脆放慢了脚步，微微伏低身子，再度将手放到刀柄上。紫色面罩间露出一道凶光，对方拔刀在手，加快腿下步伐，准备寻到松懈的一瞬间便下杀手——  
——得手了！趁对方注意力放在别处，狼将浑身力量都集中在下肢一跃而起，半空中不再是那个瘦小的孩子，而是四足着地、迅捷如一道灰色闪电的野兽，一拧腰就避过刀锋，朝他扑来。对方一惊之下左腿翻起，想要踹向狼的鼻头，这是他犯的第二个错误，灰色的闪电又一侧身，躲过袭至面前的冲击，一口咬在了小腿上——比刀还要锋利的狼牙轻而易举地穿过了腿甲，骨头碎裂，滚热的鲜血咕咚咕咚流入喉间。  
“啊！！！！”  
“……！…………！！！”  
那人抱着腿在地上翻滚，惨叫连连，刚才那一口差点将他的半截小腿给咬下来。咒骂声接踵而至，侵入者终于发现他们找错了逗弄的对象，前后，上下，窜动间紫黑色的影子占据了所有空隙，每个人都拔出了刀，朝他步步逼近。  
嗖！有人又掷了一枚手里剑过来。狼勉强闪开，鲜血煽起的本能蒙住了他的虹膜，目之所及尽是赤色，还想喝下鲜甜的血，还想咬破谁的喉咙，可体力早已在一路的疾奔中消耗殆尽。飞刃割破了围巾，脖间悬挂的东西掉在地上，狼一惊，连忙低头去找，瞬间血狂的冲动全数退却了，他重新变回了人类少年的样子，面对横贯于前的冰冷现实。  
一步，两步，三步。  
他的养父说过，忍者最终是要死在阴影之中的。可只有真正面对时狼才发现这阴影是如此的庞然大物，吸走了反抗的力气，吸走了呼吸的力气，就连湿透全身的大汗都消失不见了，他唯一能做的只有死死握住手中之物，嘴唇翕动，那圆滑的棱角都硌得他掌心阵阵发疼，指缝里隐约溢出一丝光芒。

恍惚之间，他被风举到了天上。

在天上视野清晰了许多，所以狼一扭头就看见了那个滑稽的长鼻子，长在醒目的赤色面具上。长鼻子动了一下，那人的衣袖跟着动了一下，耳畔掠过一声风响，视野右侧的竹林转瞬消失了一大块。  
狼愕然抬首，感觉眼球疼得厉害。沙沙，沙沙，满目的翠绿色悬在半空中，几乎遮蔽了太阳。  
——然后如疾风骤雨般斩落。  
尖锐的切面化为利刃，刺穿那些隐匿其中的宵小，将胆敢闯入神灵之山的鼠辈一个接一个刺穿。他们都还是张大了嘴的惊讶模样，就被刺穿了脚掌，刺穿了舌头和心脏，从头到脚钉在地上，连惨叫都没来得及发出。  
大山鸣动，穷鼠四散*。

“谢、谢谢您……”狼抱着楔丸，大口大口地喘着粗气。“真没想到您会……”  
“要是放着你不管，薄井森林中老气横秋、不飞亦不鸣的猫头鹰也会笑话我的吧。”木屐踩着的竹枝抖了两抖，老天狗收刀入鞘，摘下面具，露出一张笑眯眯的脸，“狼啊，你见到我孙子弦一郎了吗？他一大早就去找你啦。”  
“你要是见到他了，让他早点回来，别被枫红照坏了眼睛。”  
“对了，刚才的事，不要告诉他是我帮的忙。这小子喜欢胡思乱想，要是让他知道了，又得在被窝里抱着刀，好几天睡不着觉啦。”  
“……是。”狼不知如何回答，唯有诺诺连声。  
“既然有这么多老鼠偷偷跑进来，看来这次的龙泉祭，也不能尽兴了。”一心捋着胡子尖儿，叹了口气，一副颇为遗憾的样子，“可惜，还不知道明年山下会是个什么光景咧……”

今天弦一郎没带弓，取而代之的是插在腰带上的扇子。狼见到他的时候他正坐在溪边，没精打采地往里面扔着小石子儿：“忍者没一个好东西，相信忍者的我也是白痴……”  
小石子在水面上弹出老远。狼只好走到他身边坐下，断了的围巾系在腰上，末端浸到溪水里，变得沉甸甸的。  
不想见我就别来找我，尤其是不要一身血来见我，让你的龙神帮你擦干净啊。  
我也不能这样见御子。  
所以就活该是我吗？  
按照弦一郎的脾气早该发怒了，但大概是已经习惯了这件事，他只是叹了口气，从怀里掏出手巾，冰凉的袖括蹭过小狼的脸。溅上血的头发粘连在一起，小少爷解了许久都没解开，狼只好自己接过手巾，一点儿一点儿擦掉。  
“到底是怎么回事？”  
“不是我的血。”  
“笨蛋，我没问你这个。又和谁打架了？”  
“……”  
“不能说吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哼，我就知道……”  
五百三十七片，五百三十八片，五百三十九片。仅是并肩坐在小溪边，看着叶子一片一片顺着水流走，眼见是枫火漫天的焰色，耳闻的是溪流淙淙的水声，还有什么不能满足的呢。  
山里的秋天是爷爷带来的，他用金盘叶扇扇下枫叶，秋天就来了。弦一郎满面神往地抬起头，等到了明年春天，我会像他一样长出大大的翅膀，又厚又结实，到时候不用扇子也可以飞到山顶上了。  
那叶子又是谁染红的？狼说。  
这……你这么认真干嘛啦。  
天狗之中，手持金盘叶扇之人带来四季的变化，手执朱漆大弓之人降下暴雨雷鸣。那张弓没有箭矢，射出之物乃灵力编织而成，穿透层层暗云，将神罚带入世间。  
那个武士的事情……我是不是做错了？  
怎么了？  
他是不是……不会再回来了？弦一郎语气低落。爷爷已经老了，总是听不见我说话，身体也不太行了。明年开春就是我的破翅之仪，可人类的事情，这座山的事情，我真的能够分辨清楚，作出正确的判断吗？  
……？狼歪了歪头，半日前老天狗一刀斩落整片竹林的场面浮现在脑海中，可看不出什么身体不太行的样子。弦一郎没有注意到他的疑惑，继续沉声说：事已至此，后悔也没有用。为了爷爷，我不仅要继承山主的位置，还要继承爷爷的抱负和心志，守护好这座山，这座山上的所有生灵，绝不辜负苇名之名！  
他猛地转过身，双手抓住小狼的肩膀，夕阳余晖将半张小脸照得通红：狼！到时候你就留在我身边，和形部一起辅佐我，守护我的背后吧！教训那些混蛋人类，让那些看不起你的妖怪们通通闭嘴！  
狼被摇得晕头转向，他不知道怎么解释，只好说：我是客人，和身为主人的你不一样。客人停留一百天、一千天、一万天，终归是要回去的。  
客人？什么意思？弦一郎不明白。  
没什么，忘了吧。幼狼移开目光，兽瞳被斜阳一映，泛出淡淡的金色来。弦一郎怔了怔，突然也觉得心头空荡荡的，像被噎住了一样说不出话。两个孩子就这样沉默地坐着，将光溜溜的腿伸到溪流里，直到太阳沉入山下，寒气从脚底板直往上窜，才赶紧穿上鞋袜狂奔回家，路上还打了好几个喷嚏。

咕，咕，咕。这般无星的夜晚，正适合猫头鹰扬起巨大的翅膀，飞掠起伏的峰峦。  
狼再次见到他养父的时候已是深夜。枭的巢穴掩藏在松枝后面，高耸的松杉高耸投下黝黑的影子，与白日满目枫红的溪谷仿佛是两个世界，他的养父身背巨大的太刀，寄鹰们沉默地跟从其后，灰蒙蒙的羽毛连绵不绝，仿佛芦苇填成的海洋。  
您这是要去哪？狼睁大了眼。  
没办法，孤影众都杀进山里来了，我们这做飞禽的，目力稍微好点，受了山主之托，只好勉强担负起巡查之责。枭装模作样地扬起左翼按了按肩膀，可叹这个岁数了还得亲身上阵，无人看顾疼惜啊。  
……对不起。  
你还真会给人添麻烦。身形魁梧的忍者满面似笑非笑的表情，那个避灾的办法，是谁叫你说出去的？  
那人发过誓——  
人类说过的话怎么能当真？枭哂道。你难道就没想过，正是那武士告诉了内府军下山的秘密，孤影众才能毫无顾忌地冲入山中，视结界于无物？若他寻求了人类的神祗庇佑，山也奈何不了他。只不过到时祂的怒气，可就会撒在协同者头上了。  
狼沉默了半晌，抬起头说道：是我的过错，请父亲……  
罢了，你也不用太担心。老猫头鹰扬起一边长眉，事情既然已经发生，再做什么都于事无补。这几日你不用再来了，我要去禁地附近巡视，要是连那儿都失守，那就不是赔上一两条小狼的性命能够了结的事情了。  
…………是。

好在接下来几日风平浪静，龙泉祭的日子一天天近了，小天狗又有余力去担心别的了。他心中本来就塞满了小小的苦恼，不仅不知道狼是不是喜欢自己，也不知道狼的养父枭喜欢什么，更不知道狼的主人九郎喜欢什么，简直毫无头绪。东算算，西算算，爷爷给的那点零花钱，除掉向寄鹰买羽毛的那部分，本来就没剩多少了，所以自己到底应该送他什么东西好？  
一心安慰他道，谈恋爱总是要花钱的。不然你要学人类送花送和歌不成？  
“祖父大人您说得对——不对！我没有谈恋爱，您您您听谁说的？！我，我不是，我没有……”  
大天狗当然不听他解释，翅膀一振直穿云霄，留下一连串大笑响彻整个天空。天狗喜爱酒，喜爱喧哗，喜爱自由奔放的浪漫故事；但事情发生在自己身上的时候，可能就不那么令人开心了。不过话说回来，世上没有比两厢情愿的爱恋更不值得一提之事了**。

今夜月亮又圆了几分，照得山坡上一片雪白，群聚的萤火消失得无影无踪。用不着兽目他也能看清山脚的一片亮色，与狼烟不同，与军队扎营举起的松明不同，那是祭典的灯火，灯笼从鸟居直扎到神社的狛犬前，仿佛一条光的长龙。  
照山主的命令，今年的龙泉祭山中大大小小的妖怪都不准参加。狼躺在芒草间，月亮好奇地看着他，穗子挠他的小腿和脚踝挠得痒痒的，他听不见山下的笑语和喧闹，耳中传来的只有芒草垂下头颅，在风中摇摆的沙沙之声。可惜，本来还想去给御子大人买两本书的，连钱都攒好了……  
“……你又在发什么呆？”  
“我在想那个武士怎么还没来。”狼顺口答道。  
弦一郎哑口无言，不知说些什么好，只好也在他身边坐下，折了一根草叼在口中。月亮的脸被云遮住大半，祭典之夜正是人与妖怪间隙最为淡薄之时，就连神隐也会增多，是人消失在妖怪之山里，还是妖怪沉迷于人类的喧哗热闹，不愿再回到山中？  
“义父说我可以修行更高层次的忍术了。”狼说。  
“这样啊。”小天狗有点心不在焉，不好，糖汁都快要流到手上了，他连忙把在背后藏了大半天的东西递给身边那人：“我嫌太甜你别误会了路边的小孩给我的不对顺序搞错了总之个这这这这这个给你吃你不准拒绝——”  
被甜蜜包裹的祭典，欢愉笑语，华灯错落，藏在小小的苹果中，连妖怪的牙齿也会腐蚀掉。狼接过去，然后递回他一个光秃秃的木签。  
“怎么这么快就吃完了？！”  
“忍术的修行之一就是快速消化食物。”狼腮帮子鼓鼓的，话也说得不清不楚。弦一郎无言以对，转过头去翻了个白眼，说是忍者修行，你只有这个学得飞快吧……  
“你还是去人类的村子了啊。”  
“……也没什么大不了的。”像是不想谈这个话题，小天狗移开目光，低头从袖子里掏出各色各样纸包裹的糖果，放到狼的手上。细小的芦花粘在糖果上，可孩子们是不会在乎这个的，一颗又一颗地往嘴里送。  
啊，他的尾巴一摇一摇的，是开心的意思吧？不对，那是狗啊，狼也是这样吗？要不然下次送给他刻着菖蒲的刀镡吧，他会高兴吗？  
要是被爷爷看到我这没出息的样子，一定又会取笑我吧。……不知爷爷喝了那酒没有，还中不中意？  
沉浸在自己的思绪里，他没注意到狼凑近身边，抽了抽鼻子：你喝了酒？  
你、你怎么连这个都能闻出来！  
御……我们这年龄还不能喝酒。尤其是你，要是喝得烂醉，半空撞到了鸟怎么办。  
我没喝酒！弦一郎红着脸大声辩解。我只是看这些天大家都很辛苦，从村里拿、拿了两瓶浊酒过来而已……  
形部有云，猴子的酒虽然不错，但要论醇厚还是人类碾碎了米酿的浊酒，滋味浓厚的同时，又一下就从舌尖飘走，让人忍不住一口接着一口往下灌。若是放在溪水里冰镇一会，拿大江山的神便鬼毒酒过来我也不换！说着说着黑熊的口涎就流了三尺，老天狗在旁边大点其头，又掏出葫芦给自己满上，咕咚咕咚一饮而尽。  
那不是偷吗？  
我放了钱的！  
是真钱？不是狸猫叶子变的？  
当然是真钱，你把我苇名弦一郎看成什么人了！小天狗急了，眉间薄薄的怒意让整张脸都生动起来。往年爷爷不是最爱喝那个了吗！区区人类的酒能被天狗赏识，是他们的荣……

“你说是谁的荣幸？”  
“女女女女女女女女人，你来干什么！”小天狗像被雷劈了一样跳起来，往后退了几步，发现对方没带药锄，才赶紧伸手指着她的鼻尖。  
“怎么，就准你偷偷跑到山下疯玩，不准我上山吗？”医师女孩儿双手抱在胸前。  
“我没有疯玩！不对，我都说过不要再靠近我了！”  
“屑言屑语，不听也罢！”永真叱道，“你们俩都张开口，张大点！给我看看！”  
“别别别过来！不要捏我鼻子啊唔唔唔！！”  
“啧，几天不见，又多了虫牙！这糖我就没收了，正好村里有小孩嫌苦吃不下药。”结果五颜六色的糖果全数被没收进了茶色的衣袖中，弦一郎敢怒不敢言，只能在心中腹诽了几千遍“哼，女人！！”  
木屐、草鞋和光着的脚掌，一前一后地穿过芒草地，走到月亮照不到的地方去。小姑娘哼着歌走在前头，狼转过身，看向落在最后，还在不住念叨着什么的小天狗。  
“这个给你。”  
“？”  
放在小天狗掌心中的，是个半个手掌高的木块，份量不重，棱角经年累月磨得光滑，勉强能辨认出是一尊佛像的形状。  
“佛像？这是人类的东西吗？”弦一郎好奇地问道。  
“来历我也不清楚。”狼说，“在义父收养我之前，我身上就带着这个了。”  
“那岂不是你的护身符？不行，这么贵重的东西，我不能收下……”  
“这是回礼。我从没有拒绝过你的礼物，你也不要拒绝我。”狼不由分说，紧紧握住弦一郎的手掌。后者一被他抓住手就动弹不得了，额头冒汗，嘴唇动了又动却说不出半个字，稀里糊涂地被狼将东西塞进了衣襟里。  
骄傲的下一任山主，愿意跟这自己无人理会的小妖怪到处玩，戏弄人类，抓鱼，抓野味，带着他去看满山的红枫，山畔的瀑布，一同窝在芒草里看着月亮，哪怕是路边的地藏菩萨，也该明白他的心了吧。既然我无法给你承诺，至少也要……  
说到底，这个老是思虑过深的小少爷，所期望的也不过是能够和喜欢的人并肩数着枫叶，这般简单的事情而已。

皓月冉冉升上了中天，也该是送永真下山的时候了，三个孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走到下山之桥附近，弦一郎取下扇子，正要扇起风来，却发现不远处立着两道熟悉的身影——那道大的赫然就是桥头的守卫鬼庭形部雅孝，而对面那个人身穿青色小袖，深色袴脏污得看不出颜色，不是伊之介却又是谁？  
是你！说不出是惊讶还是松了口气，小天狗双足一腾，脚底草叶哗啦作响，下一瞬已是几丈开外。狼连忙跟了上去，走近了才发现气氛有些不对劲，只见身肩把守桥头之职的黑熊变回了原形，瘫在地上一动不动，从不离身的爱枪也没了踪影。  
“你对形部做了什么！？”弦一郎厉声喝道，背上长弓翻至手中张开，镝矢直指对面的武士。  
“不，我什么都没做！”伊之介高举双手，示意没带武器。“一直想着与您的约定，我安置好母亲后便日夜兼程往这边赶，山下的村子里说进山要走过这座桥，可没想到如此难爬，好在还是在七日内来到您面前了！”  
他浑身灰扑扑的，草鞋带子也绷断了，看上去的确是跋山涉水而来。“可……可是这位，我刚过了桥就发现这位躺在这儿，不知道出了什么事？”好像看到了什么，伊之介从草中拎起什么东西，正是弦一郎从村里带来的酒瓶：“是不是喝醉了？”  
弦一郎惊疑不定，箭头仍对准面前的武士。不对，狼心道，月亮过了中天，现在已经是第八日。一阵凉飕飕的夜风吹来，掠过几人身边，他觉得身前背后都冷得出奇。  
“快——”  
来不及了。  
是因为这一切都发生得太快，还是发生得太令人震惊呢。刚才还瘫软在地的熊罴妖怪，此时却一蹬后足人立而起，高大的黑影盖住了伊之介讶异的脸，随即双掌一挥——  
“啊！！！！”女孩的尖叫划破了夜空。年轻的人类武士举起手，看了看自己的掌心，上面已经沾满了温热的液体；再低头望向自己的腹部，那里已经模糊成腥红一片，沉甸甸的脏器从里面滑脱，骨碌骨碌往下掉。  
伊之介半张着口，血液不断从嘴角涌出。他的目光穿透面前的妖怪直向背后射来，睁大的双眼仿佛在质问天狗，为什么我尽力遵守了约定，你却没有做到你该做的事情？  
“形部！！！！！”***弦一郎目眦欲裂。  
血肉撕裂之声，骨头粉碎之声。狼早已拔刀出鞘，挡在面色煞白的永真身前，低声道：“还能拉弓吗？”  
“说什么蠢话！我怎么能对形部——”  
“他已经……”  
“——”  
猛兽回过头来，在场的人都倒抽了一口凉气。弦一郎手指抖得扣不住弓弦，狼说的没错，对方爪间挂着碎肉，脸上被糊得鲜血淋漓，浑身毛发如针刺般道道竖起，更诡异的是那双兽瞳，瞳孔里盛满了诅咒与疯狂的颜色，那是属于地狱中恶鬼的颜色，仿佛将天上的月亮都映得赤红。  
黑熊将撕咬的半截大腿甩到一边，喉间嗬嗬作响。女孩儿再也站不住了，扑通跪倒在地，不住地干呕起来。  
“射他的脚！”狼吼道。  
弦一郎闭紧了眼，松开手指。弓矢破空之声回荡在耳边，他满以为睁开眼后，那里的凶兽还会变回亦师亦父、会哈哈大笑着将自己扛上肩头的妖怪，直到永真再次尖叫出声，他才发现那阵腥风已经扑到面前——明明箭已深深没入腿跟，形部的行动却毫无阻碍，匕首般锐利的掌爪朝对面狠狠挥下，弦一郎动弹不得，怔怔地望着对面的赤红瞳孔——  
“呜……！！”  
紧要关头，他被人撞开了。救他的人气喘吁吁，被巨大的黑熊压在身下，勉强举刀抵挡袭来的尖牙利爪。他身形本来就小，此刻简直就要被压扁了，左目挨了熊爪的一撕，血流满了半边面颊，骨骼嘎吱作响，痛得要晕过去。  
天狗清楚，自己没有别的选择了。  
灵力从背脊涌出，上臂、手肘，手腕，沿着掌侧缠绕至指尖。围绕周身的腥风血雨退到了久远之外，凝心定气，如他教导过的那般，射出不会后悔的一箭。  
织成这支箭轨迹的不是绷紧的弓弦，不是手臂的力道，而是风。风卷起他的衣袖，在短短一射之内骤然加速，旋转着，旋转着，直直轰击在鬼庭形部巨大的身躯上——狼只觉身上一轻，压迫自己的猛兽被无形的气流撞飞，他趴在地上上大口大口呼吸着，肺里像是着了火。后者撞撞跌跌地直立起身，正欲再度扑上去，却不想被射伤的后足承担不住身体的重量，整个身躯不受控制地向后仰去——身后就是山崖，就是奔流不息的龙泉川，直至自己师父的身形从崖边坠落、落入河流之中，少年眼中的泪水才夺眶而出，被天狗的风卷走，消散得无影无踪。  
但凡有灵之物，哪有不会后悔的呢。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *语出松本大洋《竹光侍》。  
**语出森见登美彦《四叠半神话大系》。  
***写到这里我脑子里三成（CV：关智一）自动配了音……


	3. 三（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章完结！恭喜阿屑作死成功！【喂

“……不行，你不能去。”  
“为什么不能？！”  
惨案发生后狼第一个冷静下来，在其他妖怪赶来之前将永真送下了山。他勉强保住了左眼，可视力受了损伤，看什么都模模糊糊的不太清楚了。这几日他也过得浑浑噩噩，若不是左脸上的伤，他甚至会以为那夜的惨事仅仅是祭典之夜的一个噩梦，直到满身尘土的小天狗出现在他面前，求他设法拖住养父半日，或是告知他枭的弱点。  
道玄检查了永真带回的残酒，里面掺入了被称为“变若水”的毒药，人喝了会变成双目殷红、不眠不休，折断手足都会继续厮杀的怪物，代价便是三日后内脏爆裂而亡，本是内府军用来制造死士的药酒，虽说内府军已经在山下驻扎一段时日，可谁也不知道为何会混入奉神的酒里去。  
或许因为天狗体质特殊，一心尚未变成那副狂暴的样子，却也躺在床上昏迷不醒，呼吸一日比一日微弱，使不出什么神通了。  
“那可是……天狗的禁地啊，活着的天狗绝不能进入的地方，”狼吃力地回忆着义父卷轴上复杂的汉字，“擅闯此地将受雷……雷殛之刑，身躯灰飞烟灭……”  
“只要能让爷爷好起来，让我被雷劈多少次都无所谓，划算着呢！”弦一郎咆哮道。  
弦一郎想要的，是在禁地里封印之物。拜泪，天狗的祖先们所佩赤红如血的妖刀，传说中拔出此刀者可以取得龙神的泪珠，服下便可改变命数；可是那传说太过久远，久远到妖怪尚未与人类分道扬镳的岁月，几乎没有谁知道细节了。  
“禁地的守卫严密，您打算怎么进去？”  
“寄鹰我还能对付几只，你父亲……你父亲总归会有办法的。”  
枭说，从您庇护那个人类开始事情就注定会走到这一步，小少爷。他可是个贪生怕死的逃兵，照人类的规矩是该切腹的。您还是交出那铃铛，让寄鹰们嗅嗅味道，去把他母亲抓回来，或许能平息山的怒火。  
“可是……”小忍者还想说些什么。弦一郎转过身来，“我明白的，狼。”  
“……”  
“传说中提到了龙神，你是担心我对你的御子做些什么吧。”天狗眼窝深陷，唇边生出了短短的髭根，看上去与前几日不啻天渊之别。被禁足的第二日，他便脱掉木屐，借着夜里忽起的秋风跃出角楼，从台阶上一路滚落，把膝盖磕得鲜血淋漓。  
“……我并不是这个意思。依靠妖刀的传说那么虚无缥缈的事情，最终也不能改变什么。”狼闭上眼睛又睁开，他生来声音低沉，跟不上对面被怒火灼烧，越变越高的语调。  
“那你说我还有什么选择？？”  
事情真相尚未明朗，其他妖怪也未向内府军讨个说法，却以内通人类的罪名将弦一郎关入角楼禁足。觊觎山主之位之辈，忌避苇名之辈，张牙舞爪的黑影急速膨胀挡在他们面前，身形之大超出想象，将两人卷入了云谲波诡、深不见底的漩涡，前路和去路都被截断，不留一丝隙缝。  
弦一郎衣袖一振，面色冷得如同深潭上的冰壳：“只要能够救爷爷，弥补我的罪孽，无论什么后果我都能承受！如果你仍要阻拦我，那就请吧！”  
他不等狼回应，急匆匆从他身边一掠而过，冰凉的袖括再次拂过狼的面颊。至始至终狼还是没有拔出楔来，很久以后他回想起此事，仍觉得当时的自己正是因为担心九郎的私心被天狗喝破，出于愧疚，才没有拔刀吧——可若自己真是担心御子，那当时无论如何都应尽全力阻止弦一郎取刀、另谋其它办法才是，之后的一连串连锁反应自然也不会出现。  
所以这一切无关悔恨，也说不上懊丧，不过是命定之事而已。如同风一定会吹响铜铃，山顶的雪一定会在春天化为溪流，雨一定会敲打在落叶上一般。

出乎意料，禁地外的警戒没有往日那么森严。枭不在，靠掷出石子或摇动树枝转移寄鹰们的注意力，他间或跃上枝头如鹘鸠般起落，间或在没双腿的草木间匍匐前行，他屏住呼吸，借着山林的掩护一路前行，终于接近了禁地的入口。  
越往深处便越是寂静，不见飞鸟，也不见动物的足印，参天的古树高耸入云，枝干上挂满老藤，无处不被厚厚的青苔包裹，枯干的藤条拧结成一张密不透光的网，让这处晦暗得简直不似白昼了。  
地势放低，灰色的荆棘犹如浓雾，掩盖住深不见底的洞口，这便是禁地的入口了。弦一郎拔出佩刀斩开荆棘，为自己开出道来。  
所谓“活着的天狗绝不能进入”，并不是指禁地内有什么毒虫猛兽，或是机关陷阱。他摸索着崎岖的岩石走了一段，面前豁然开朗，迎面而来的是一间广阔的地下洞窟，唯一的光源是从顶部罅隙透下来的几缕日光。洞穴正中耸立着一处小山似的凸起，暗沉沉地看不真切。  
膝盖还在隐隐作痛，差不多适应了洞里的昏暗，弦一郎站起身环视一周，那些沉在角落中、视野外面的影子，慢慢溶解出形状来。从高到低，从这一头到那一头，灰色的牌位与绳索，毁坏的棺桶，被烛泪流满的烛台变成惨白的一大滩，密密麻麻的骨殖碎片，或长或短的羽茎都已枯干、褪成垩色，铺满了整个洞窟底部。  
而最异常的，大约是在洞窟内的空气。洞内的空气像是永远不会流动，凝滞如胶，似乎将这空间内的所有一切都冻结了，辨别不出色彩，声音在其中也无法传播，只有一缕一缕属于“死”的气息，慢慢阻塞来人的口鼻。  
紧张得刀柄在掌中直打滑，弦一郎定了定心神，朝着那处凸起走去。最中央有一座矮小的石塔，仿造人类寺庙五轮塔的样式所建，四周插满了无数卒塔婆，不少已经腐朽折断。一枚鸦色的羽毛从塔顶滑落，沿着照射的光线，打着旋儿落在他跟前。  
自从妖怪出现以来，这儿便一直是无法再飞翔的天狗们，最后的休憩场所。生来巡于在天空之上，迅疾如风、与云共舞的天狗，却选择深幽寂静的地底作为永久的归宿。

不知为何，弦一郎并不觉得恐惧。那名为死的气息拥抱着他，让几日来他被愤怒充满的焦灼之心平息下来。石塔之前矗立着一块石头，是先祖大人的墓碑么？  
石碑上似乎还有题字，然而早已被大块大块的暗色污得模糊不清，看了许久也看不出是什么。他只好转到石碑背面凝神注目，背面倒是一丝污垢也无，细看之下却能辨别出两个掌印，浅浅地凹进了石头里去，会是谁在什么时候，因何原因留在上面的？  
弦一郎沉思半晌，从怀中取出小刀，如伊之介那般刺入掌心，待鲜血流满整个手掌后，将手合在那掌印之上。鲜血沿着掌缘汇成一串赤珠，滴落在地，浸湿了脚边的鸦羽。  
“轰……”  
石塔开始震动，片片鸦羽从头顶滑落。来了！他精神一振，急切地往石碑上继续涂抹血液。不够，不够，还需要更多鲜血，有个声音在催促，没有关系，就算我把性命交代在这儿，也一定要把那把刀……  
这座山还真是喜欢鲜血啊，因失血升起的眩晕中弦一郎想道。正如那个人类，欺骗了山，触犯了妖怪们的禁忌，最终整具身躯都为山吞没，成为了祂的祭品。  
而我是他的共犯。  
轰隆，轰隆，随着血液的溅落，整座洞窟不断震颤。他心中突然冒出一个念头：山在欣喜。  
单纯而毫无阴霾的欣喜，像是孩子终于等到他的玩伴。地鸣越来越剧烈，山中的造物都听到了祂欣喜的笑声，天狗也罢，猛兽也罢飞禽也罢，栖身深潭中的龙也罢，都听到了从山腹中发出的，天真浪漫的笑声。  
如雨般纷纷扬扬落下的鸦羽中，石塔轰然裂开。弦一郎回过神来，他已经看到了缝隙中露出的一端，刀鞘上金属的节环虽然古旧，却无一丝锈迹。按捺不住激动的心情，他连忙伸出仍在流血的手，握紧碎石间太刀的刀柄，用力将其拔出。  
震动停止了。一缕云彩飘至太阳之上，遮挡住最后的光源，石洞里顿时陷入一片阴暗。  
可弦一郎还是看得清清楚楚。触之说不清是温暖还是冰凉，手中紧握的确是古物的形制，刀锷如花瓣盛开，一切都与魁忍卷轴里记载的并无二致——除了最重要的一点。  
他拔出的并非天狗先祖们所配，能够改变命数的赤红妖刀，而是另一把。那把刀鞘身漆黑，刃锋却亮白如天边的雷光，黑雾缭绕其上，仅是轻轻一挥，无数火屑明明灭灭，从刀身上落下来，照亮他满是惊愕的脸。  
很久前似乎有个女人曾对他说过同样的话，山在刑求鲜血，弦一郎，她蹲在还是稚童的自己面前，淡笑的眉目间衔着抹不开的苦意。  
眼睛越睁越大、越睁越大。失望、紧张、疲倦，种种情绪失去压制，如毒沼里的雾气一起喷出，蔓延了整个脑海，而深藏在最下面的，便是同那把漆黑的刀一般，连日光也无法穿透的浓厚恐惧——双目一黑，弦一郎只觉天旋地转，感官的麻痹从大脑扩散至身体每一处，手中刀刃哐当掉落在地，他跪倒在死去天狗们的羽毛之上晕了过去。

“自我等先祖猿田彦迎接天孙下降以来，从未受过这等耻辱！”  
“竟然用人类的污血玷污禁地，万死也不足以偿此罪愆！”  
“狡猾的小畜生，果真是间谍！收养他的山主一心也是同罪！”  
待狼得知一切时，世界早在一夜之间天翻地覆。  
弦一郎既不是天狗，也不是山姥之子。他是无父无母、连出身也不知道的人类的孩子，十几年前的某个秋天一心在山中游荡，一时兴起掀起了地上层叠的落叶，露出其下掩埋的襁褓，里面的婴儿小脸憋得紫红，差一点就要窒息而死。  
喝了山中母猿的奶水，又被天狗养育长大，多少有了些灵力。可血脉是不会骗人的，明年春天他不会长出翅膀，更无资格执起那张大弓，苇名的姓氏，不过是芦花那般容易折断飘散的东西罢了。  
自弦一郎拔出刀的那天起，山上的大雨就没有停过。山洪倾泻而下，汇聚至龙泉川汹涌的浪涛中，变为咆哮的巨龙，淹没了山下大顷大顷的农田。飞桥在风雨中摇摇欲坠，几乎就要断裂，内府军终于按捺不住，拔营向桥头的村庄开来，脚印踏碎了神社的连绳，雨水沿着大将的面具流下，落入赤色盔甲缝隙中。  
啊啊，山在惩罚，山在惩罚我们！无论是人还是妖怪都哀嚎连连。他们将罪魁祸首投入一座废弃的深井，既然他再也不会飞翔了，那就不必盖上盖子，只需封印其灵力，施以绑缚就好，过不了几日他便会被大雨淹死；就算勉强逃过一劫，也有神罚的雷霆在等待着他，必将让其粉身碎骨！

大家都说弦一郎殿下的血玷污了禁地，那是不对的。弦一郎殿下只是解开了封印。  
九郎的声音里满是疲惫，这几日他一直在龙泉川的激流中奔走，救援受灾的妖怪和人类，被撞得遍体鳞伤。  
“封印？”狼不解地问道。  
很久以前，在这座山中人类还与妖怪共存的时候，天狗与人类的祖先一道封印了两把刀。  
不，与其说是刀，不如说是钥匙吧。天狗之刃曰拜泪，即拜领泪珠之意，取得我的泪珠服下，即可活死人肉白骨，改变命数；人类之刃曰开门，即开启门扉之意，开启妖怪之山的门扉接纳身为友族的人类。本来都是连结山与世间、人与妖怪羁绊之物，不知为何却变成了诅咒啊。  
依靠弦一郎殿下的血，是无论如何也无法求得拜泪的。可是即便弦一郎殿下没有闯入禁地，到明天春天这个秘密同样会暴露，一心大人，究竟是怎么考虑的……  
“……”  
一时间主仆二人相对无言。狼沉默地将视线投向北方，北方天空云色灰黑，尽头镶着如墨的浓边。  
话说回来，开门之刀现在何处？  
“遗失了。”狼回答道。  
遗失了？  
“是。”闻声而来的妖怪们发现的只有昏迷的少年、血涂的石碑与石塔，最重要的东西却不知所踪。  
不去找寻妖刀，却将怒火撒在弦一郎殿下身上、吗……御子低头思索。“或许是看到人类的军队开到面前，被吓得失去理智了吧。”狼不屑道。  
九郎摇了摇头。已经有人牺牲了，弦一郎殿下的处境也岌岌可危，狼啊，不用顾及我，去做你该做的事情去吧。  
“您不怨恨他吗？他要夺去的可是您的泪珠啊。”狼问道。  
如果真要怨恨，源头应该是一开始的毒杀者……不，该是造成这些残酷巧合的命运吧。九郎苦笑道，狼第一次知道从龙的脸上也能看出苦笑这种表情。平和已是昨夜的幻梦，大战终于来临了，人也好，妖怪也好，又有多少人能够看到第二日的太阳？  
“……恕我冒昧，之后或许会有事情需要恳求您的帮助了。”雨滴啪嗒啪嗒地敲打着伞面，狼低声说道。  
放心吧。年轻的龙一甩尾，潜入了水潭深处，水面上一圈圈的弧形碎成了千万涟漪。虽然还不够成熟，但我一定会竭尽全力达成你的愿望，我的忍者啊。

与狼不同，另一人的视野只余下头顶四方形的天空，不断朝他落下冰冷的雨。水已经没至腰间，心绪却比想象中平静得多，爷爷怎么样了？狼有没有跑掉？就连这儿都能听到军马的嘶声，盔甲碰撞咔哒作响，那个人类的小姑娘还平安吗？不，我明明也是人类啊，会这么想有点儿奇怪……  
大雨和雷鸣连绵不断，昼夜的界线也不那么分明了。狼，狼，他不出声地念着那个名字，仿佛昨日还在身边，今日就像是远隔在千山万水之外。他并不畏惧将要面对之物，但不知为何他一直觉得，那个瘦小的、不知来历的年轻妖怪，一定会为自己做些什么。  
“弦一郎！弦一郎！上面，弦一郎！！”  
风雨声中传来一个既熟悉又陌生的声音，他连忙仰头看去，不禁吃了一惊：正焦急地伏在井口呼唤自己的，居然是刚才还出现在思绪中的女孩永真！  
“你怎么又上山来了！这里现在很危险，快离开！”久未出声的嗓门嘶哑难闻，弦一郎不由大喊道。  
“……狼要我带口信给你……”女孩揉了揉眼，雨水顺着她的面颊边缘不断往下流：养父被内府军抓去，以威胁她说出上山之路，道玄拼尽全力才让她跑掉，可她不知道能往哪里去，只得又逃上了山，在这电闪雷鸣中提心吊胆地爬过桥，好几次都以为自己马上要坠落到滚滚的洪水之中——可等永真费尽千辛万苦到了山这边，偷听到其他妖怪的对话，才知道一心也卧病不起了，她无处可去，又冷又饿地窝在草丛中，绝望中却见到了料想之外的人。  
“内府军要上山？？”弦一郎大惊，无意识握紧拳头，第一反应便是要告知爷爷和形部，下一瞬才意识到现在这两人已绝无可能与他对话了，而自己的双手正被粗绳紧紧绑缚着，既无扇子也无长弓，四面井壁上长满青苔，连猿猴也难以攀登。  
永真的声音仍带着哭腔，“狼说你也已经……也已经身处险境，他给我指了到这儿来的路，说我手脚快，赶紧到井边来告诉你……”  
谁的手脚能比身为忍者的幼狼灵活？只是不愿意面见自己罢了吧。弦一郎摇摇头，已经到了这个地步，狼是要去何处，去干什么呢？  
“他之前给你的东西，只要握着它将意识注入其中，便能……便能逃出这深井。雨已经这么大了，你快出来吧！”永真大喊。  
“什么！”弦一郎惊喜交加，顾不上问细节，那雕刻粗糙的佛像正悬在自己颈项中，他费劲地用手将其捧到跟前，额头贴了上去，内心默念着自己的愿望。佛像发出淡蓝色的光辉，如波纹一般越扩越大，越扩越大，直至笼罩了人类少年的身躯——一阵微光闪过，医师小姑娘啊呀惊叫一声，刚才人还在井底的少年竟活生生地出现在自己面前，双足一软跪倒在地，浑身伤疤被泡得发白，她连忙奔上前去扶起那人，掏出怀中切药的小刀，为他割断手上的桎梏。  
“从这边走，”揉着酸痛的腕骨，弦一郎喘息着，“沿着树干上菖蒲花的痕迹向前走，我前几日才刻上去的，应该还没消失……不用惧怕，那前方是天狗们的墓场，不会有妖怪靠近，内府军一时也找不到那里……”  
“墓场？”永真打了个寒战。  
“活着的妖怪可比死去的可怕多了。”弦一郎惨笑一声。又沉又密的雨线扑在他身上，他与面前的女孩儿一般鬓发湿透，身体止不住地颤抖，这曾给他带来清凉，带来爽快心情的风，也不再是他的伙伴了。  
“那你要去哪？”  
“我要去角楼，那里有我要找的东西。”  
“你……你别再去了，快逃吧！他们会杀了你的！”永真急道。  
“不，哪怕我已不是天狗了，这座山中仍有我尚未完成之事。”一颗心终于镇定下来，弦一郎沉声道。天色已经完全暗下来，雨越下越大，他勉强站起身，用手背遮住雨帘，借着闪电的一掠之光他看到了山脚的情景，蠢蠢欲动的黑影，高耸的旗帜与枪尖，沉重而整齐划一的步伐。  
你还真是个过分的人啊，他对着虚空，对着千山万水之外的那个人轻声说，我大概就是喜欢你这点吧，永远执着，一往直前，仿佛什么也不能将你改变。  
黑暗中他仿佛听到了那人的回答，兽瞳中的金色熠熠生辉，直看到自己的双眼中去：是啊，因为我是无名无姓，来历不明的狼啊。

一滴，两滴，三滴，鲜血沿着巨大手掌的边缘汇成一串赤珠滴落在地，却未被雨水冲走，而是流向了编织那座桥的长藤。  
开门，开门。以人类之血解除封印，以妖怪之血开启门扉。如传说中所言，在刀刃上涂上妖怪的血，向桥虚挥一记，藤与树木织成的桥便像重获生命那般迅速生长起来，迅速织成道路——短短一刻之间桥梁宽了十倍，不，二十倍，连马也能在其上奔跑。  
另一端的人类兵士们敲着刀鞘欢呼起来，声音响彻河谷。没料到居然与传说分毫不差，持刀人满意地笑了，他转过身来，刀尖划过地面，溅起一路水花。  
“你是我的儿子，鼻子灵敏，耳朵也不差，脑袋瓜却死板得无可救药啊。”  
猫头鹰的笑嘎嘎作响，让人想到那些令人寒毛直竖的无星之夜。  
“你以为人类为什么能够打上山来？这座山的灵力越发枯竭，甚至已经无法保护自己了。”  
“龙神是那样一个毫无威严的小孩，山主命在旦夕，下任的山主居然……嘿嘿，不提也罢。狼啊，这座山就要垮塌了，甚至撑不到明年春天，你的耳朵并不比我迟钝，居然连这个也听不到吗？”  
“……不值一提。”狼突然说，他紧握着楔丸，围巾被雨水浸透贴着口鼻，快不能呼吸了。  
“你说什么？”枭奇道。狼没有回答，他将龙神赐予之刀举到面前，直面自己的父亲。

后脑、掌心、手腕、脚底，身体无一处不在剧痛。自巴过世以来山中从未降下这样大的雨，暗沉的天色成为了他最好的掩护。  
步伐踉跄，手足并用地爬上山坡。此处乃是半山腰，从这里可以将整个河谷尽收眼底，也会将自己暴露在一切目光之下——雷云很快就寻到了他，寻到了背负欺骗神隐之山重罪的少年，在他头顶化为漩涡，漩涡中跳跃着电光，回响着低沉的神鸣，即将伸出神罚之手触碰彼身，将其化为灰烬。  
弦一郎抬起头，握紧手中之物。形部的死，爷爷的病，内府军的侵攻，还有这正翻滚着的，自天边鸣响而来的雷云，这就是赐予我的惩罚吗？这就是我隐瞒人类之身，在这山间偷生十五年的报应吗？  
“山给我的一切，你们给我的一切，现在就还给你们！”  
他用尽力气高声咆哮，想像祖父那响彻整个天空的笑声一样，剧痛几乎撕裂喉咙。咆哮声汇入银灰色的雨帘之中，神明没有回应，命运也没有回应，这座山的一草一木都没有回应。  
女性的话言犹在耳。你的愿望是什么，你为了什么才拉开这张弓？失去本心之人，在此山中无立足之地。  
大雨落进弦一郎的眼睛里，雨帘那一端的如蚁的影子蠢蠢欲动，只等领头的武士大将一声令下。他手中的弓弦微微颤动，遍布弓身的朱漆已经褪色大半，露出其下晦暗的木纹。  
弦一郎没有再犹豫，后退几步，拔足向前疾奔而去，右足用力一蹬，一跃而起。  
这就是我的命数，他在心里说。

鼓翼，上升，上升！  
可是他并没有翅膀。天狗本是空中最好的战士，乌黑的巨翼蔽日遮天，可是他什么都没有了，上升之力也不过是依靠身躯里残存的那一点灵力卷起气流，仿佛刀身开裂，飞鸟击石，僧侣对着绝壁投身而出。  
看到了，看到了，无数人马正在通过变宽的桥梁，朝着失去守护的山奔来，他们带来火焰，他们带来狼烟，他们会将这座山的每一处都变为寂静的坟墓。  
浑身上下仿佛燃烧般剧痛，氧气正远离身躯而去，神智正远离身躯而去，若再不来，自己的力量甚至无法撑到顶点跃只顶端的那一刻——  
“轰！！！”  
……来了！  
他猛一睁眼，视野被电光烧得发白。来了，来了，雷是神的利刃，手持朱漆大弓之人便是断罪的神使，灵力织成的箭矢化为雷鸣，向罪人头顶直劈而下——就在这一瞬，就在神雷正要捕捉到弦一郎之前的那一刹那，他在半空中用尽全力拉开了手中之弓，那张弓藏于角楼地底，是为天狗先祖留下的神灵之弓，本应在明年春天由他弦一郎继承，十数年来长久不懈地练习弓术也正是为了那刻。  
——不，正是为了此刻！！  
人类的少年再度高声咆哮出声，吼声宛若雷霆。哪怕体内的筋脉全数爆裂，哪怕落入龙泉川死无葬身之地，哪怕被雷电焚尽此身，我也要射出这一箭！！  
闪电贯穿了他的身体，瞬间攀上他的手臂和手中之弦，震耳欲聋的疾电之光将少年的躯体点燃成夺目的亮色——随着那一箭朝前方疾驰而去，他终于停止了呼吸。

桥梁上的兵士们纷纷抬起头来，有些人停住了脚步，疑惑地交头接耳。戴着高高头盔的武士大将勒住马，面具中流露出复杂的神色，光越来越近，雷鸣越来越近，那并非普通的闪电，而是——  
“轰隆！！！！！！”  
直到许多年之后，那仍是被山上妖怪和山下人类传颂不已的奇景。神罚之雷在雨帘中奔驰，瞬间照亮了整个河谷。不仅是内府的军队，马匹，就连山伸出的友谊之手，那座已经变成坦途的桥梁，也被化为惊雷的一箭击中，从击中处断成两截，无数人马从桥上坠落，落入龙泉川仍在湍急的奔流中，未留下一丝痕迹。

当！  
刀刃相交之声一闪而逝，狼的脊背重重地摔在泥水里，他拼命忍下疼，在往右一滚，堪堪躲开接下来的劈砍。勉强撑起半边躯体，狼擦掉嘴边的血，这已经是第多少次了，巨大的猫头鹰一挥翅膀就能将他击飞，仿佛在驱赶一只不知好歹的蚊虫。  
并非未曾接受过死境的考验，幼小的孤狼与率领寄鹰的猛禽，狼非常清楚他与对手的差距不啻天壤之别，自己不可能打败义父，自己怎么可能打败不知活过了多少岁月的义父？可那个人类已经做到了这个地步，我绝无颜面退缩，至少不能让他——  
一道惊天动地的雷霆打断了两人的思绪。眼睁睁地看着不远处的长桥起火焚烧，一截截地从空中掉落，魁忍总是半阖着的双眼也不由睁大了半分。机会来了，趁义父偏头过去的一瞬狼猝起发难，跃起的身形在空中化为兽影，朝枭直扑过去——  
“——呜！”  
枭连头都没有回，只一伸手便拧住了他养子的脖子。幼狼身躯一僵，随即疯狂挣扎起来，四足在空中乱抓乱咬，可枭只是伸直了手臂将他举起，另一只手甩净刀上水滴，插回背后鞘中。  
“啧啧，简直像只败犬……为父没有教过你，对长辈要礼貌一些吗？”  
悬崖越来越近，越来越近，身下便是万丈深渊，只要对面一松手，自己便会遭逢与形部同样的命运。  
“居然对为父这样呲牙咧嘴，为父也很伤心啊，到底是哪里的教育出了问题？”老猫头鹰语气里像是带着真切的哀恸，手指却在慢慢缩紧，“不过既然已经拔刀相向，那就没办法了，只能给你一点教——什么！”  
绑鞘的绳索不知何时被狼爪撕得破破烂烂，此刻终于承载不住太刀的重量断裂开来。开门从肩头滑落，枭一惊，下意识弯腰去捞，另一只手劲力松了几分，他的养子居然从他手中挣脱了，留在掌心里的只余一把黑发——趁枭不注意狼再度变回了人形，举刀削掉了枭紧抓的头发，连带头顶的一块头皮，血混着雨水流下来，很快便糊满了孩子的脸，让他看上去即可怖又凄厉。  
然而根本来不及疼痛，狼朝着骨碌骨碌地向崖边滚落的黑色太刀扑去——他的目标从一开始就不是枭的性命。魁忍嘿了一声，双翼展开向前猛一跃起，踩住幼狼的脊背将他压垮在地，再轻轻松松地伸出翅膀，一把将刀捞起。

弦一郎没有想到，即便不再是天狗了，风仍在他耳边呼啸。  
白色的雪，灰色的杉木，淡薄的云中投出微光。黑瓦灰墙的城池伫立在雪雾之中，旗帜簌簌展得笔直，他感觉凛冽的寒风几乎要劈开身体，但又觉得要被那风洗净了。  
这是哪儿？竟美得如同黄泉一般，少年的意识悬浮在半空，在死后居然能看到这样的景色啊。  
可为何这般美景映照在我眼中，会是如此熟悉，又如此陌生呢？  
——弦一郎猛然惊醒，雷云轰击的气流让他飞得很高，仿佛离他招来的雷云只有一握。可是他已经无法握紧拳头了，他的双臂如同着了火般疼痛难忍，疼得让他从黄泉之梦中醒来。  
他只向下看了一眼，随即便急速坠落下来，很快就离波涛汹涌的龙泉川，也只有一握了。  
所以在最后一刹那，弦一郎也并未向上仰望，而是选择闭上了眼，感觉到有叶子掉到了被雨打得湿漉漉的睫毛上。

“长进了啊，狼。”  
……这下骨头是真碎了吧，名为狼的小兽气若游丝地想。  
“不过为父玩腻了，现在就结束吧。”他被压在枭身下，禽类的利爪高高举起，他的父亲甚至吝于用刀来杀死他。  
“那个人类的小子到底有什么好的？算了，反正地底下你们爱怎么卿卿我我，也与为父无关了。”  
你是不会明白的，狼在心里回答道。我与他是一样没有归宿之人，他是如此，我也同般。  
所以，至少让我们其中一个……  
小忍者在泥水里缩成一团，颤抖着将什么东西放到嘴边。叶笛在手中翕动，淅淅沥沥的水帘似乎也震动起来。  
片刻之前他曾握紧叶笛，朝着天空说道，如果事情真是我们猜测的那般……一切都拜托您了。  
“御子大人！！”  
在被切分成数千个碎片的一秒之间，他用尽所有力量吹响了叶笛。叶笛之声刺穿了雨声，在深谷中回荡，最终与雨中清越的吟啸应和成一片。  
“！！！”  
猫头鹰回身弹起，勉强闪过第一击，重新拔刃在手，颈边被扯下了一蓬羽毛。从龙泉川中升起的神祗面无表情地看了他一眼，收回尾巴，雨滴为他高耸的轮廓镶上一道光晕，再沿着破碎的鳞片汇聚成道道溪流。  
“呵，不成器的龙吗……”  
枭眼眯得更细了，左腰空空荡荡，腰间的东西已不翼而飞。即便为他所轻视，刚才的雷霆一击仍有让他不得不全力躲避的力量，对方左爪里正握着那个昏迷不醒、浑身发出烧焦味道的人类少年，而他的养子已跨上了龙的背，浑身浴血，一双兽瞳燃烧如焰。  
狼的目标从一开始就不是枭的性命，更不是黑色的太刀——传说之桥既为弦一郎所断，那把刀也已无用。他从枭腰间夺走的竹筒上刻了一个小小的井字，井字中间的口被一道右斜杠分开，那是狼熟悉的魁忍用于标记解药的标志。比起穷尽心思复仇来，不如想方设法改变生者的命运，即便没有神力凝聚的拜泪，也有小小的狼兽与人类可以做到之事，即便需要拼上性命。  
“御子，狼，走着瞧……”  
猛禽张开翅膀，纵身一跃，消失在了黝黑的森林中。

==================================================

蝶夫人说：那小鬼好像被采药女娃儿她爹捡走了，这下他可得吃不少苦头了，呵呵……  
九郎说：狼啊，身体如何了？眼睛有没有看清楚一点？壬生祭就快到了，你是不是要下山去呀？  
有了解药，又受了永真的精心照料，一心身体好了大半，半个月后便倚在床头，一边抠着羽毛，笑得十分促狭：你如果还有机会见到他的话，帮老夫捎瓶酒过去，是猴子们用冬的天雪水酿的，他准喜欢，反正他现在也不用考虑醉驾时会撞到鸟的问题……等一下，小姑娘过来了，你可别让她看见啊！

初春时分，夜里的风掠过身侧，还含着一丝属于冬天的寒意。  
从滑溜溜的龙鳞上翻身而下，狼向九郎微一躬身，表示谢意。龙神摇摇尾巴，“今天月色这么好，出来逛逛也很舒服呀。要回去的话就吹响叶笛，我会过来的。”  
是趁着月色正好，还是趁着祭典的夜晚呢？祭典之夜正是人与妖怪间隙最为淡薄之时，就连神隐也会增多。  
如狼所想，村里空荡荡的，毕竟半年前刚遭兵燹之祸，人人都需要祭典的热闹来治愈身心。他将耳朵按回头发里，掖好尾巴，穿过整个村子。村口耸立着一座防备野兽和敌人的岗楼，果不其然，那里还站着一个人。  
说是岗楼，也不过是原木堆起的高台罢了。那人背着弓，昂首挺胸，正站在楼顶四处张望警戒，月凉如水，月光和月影剪出他修长的身形。  
即便不是山主，甚至不是天狗，他也总是骄傲的啊。

“爷爷还安好吗？”  
“和以前差不多，”狼在怀里摸索着，刚才为了不让九郎看到他可费了不少功夫，“这是他托我给你带的酒。”  
那人接过酒葫芦，咬开盖子闻了闻，再重新盖好。  
“你为什么不逃？失去归佛，非他们族类的你早晚也会落得和我一样的下场。”  
“没关系。”狼说。  
“……你总是这样。”那人垂下头低声嘟囔。  
狼不属于这座山，不属于这个国家，……不，严格来说他已经不属于这片土地。他是分外久远之地中小小神灵们的孩子，不受山的庇护，自外来的神祗踏上这片土地，小小神明们一半被驱逐，一半逃亡至寒冷的北国。有的人说祂们已经消逝在雪中，有人说他们回到了自己的乐土，而族群已经灭绝的孤独之狼，唯一能够仰仗的便只有那枚雕刻粗糙的小木块，对着归佛许下愿望，他便能追寻小小神灵们的踪迹，回到已经太过遥远的故土。  
可这枚自己与故土唯一的联系，在弦一郎遭受雷殛之时化作了灰烬——归佛乃是最强的身代，会在主人命陨的前一刻将他送回小小神明的乐土之中。弦一郎身为人子，并非北方众神的眷属，所以只目睹到了那般美景一瞬，便被结界弹回了现实——然而仅仅这一瞬间的逃脱便足够了，足够让他逃脱灰飞烟灭的必死之命，山只是将他的双手燎为寸寸粉碎的焦炭，作为他以人类之身穿过结界，买了苹果糖赠予喜爱之人的报应。  
“这是什么？”  
“道玄师傅给我做的义手，喂，喂，别乱摸！生锈了怎么办，本来就没有材料了！喂！”  
若他成为了人类的守卫，他终将有与山为敌、与自己为敌的那一天到来。但至少，在那一天到来之前……  
“苹果糖，要吃吗？”  
“要。”  
两个少年并肩坐着，透明的甘甜在手间传递来去。月亮慢慢落下去，群山的影子越来越长，盖住了他们，盖住了村落，盖住了任沧海桑田也亘古不移的河川。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *天狗掳走人类的孩子作为后继者的设定灵感来自森见登美彦所著小说《有顶天家族》（虽然一心没有靠掳走就是了），和狼身为北国的精灵，是本篇最早确定的两个设定……不过这篇写得最爽的还是让永真喊出那句“人间之屑”，以及弄断了阿屑的手，好爽啊！【住口  
**仔细一想，后半段阿屑的遭遇几乎跟原作的狼一模一样，取刀、井内接信、断手，就差在天守阁对砍了，你妈的为什么.jpg


End file.
